Talk:Sōsuke Aizen
Aizen's Third Form Uhh... shouldn't his new Butterfly form be added by now? Please don't tell me we're waiting again for this whole "direct translation" thing. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure myself but I think it is because we have no idea what it is. Aizen has not said that it is the hogyoku again. We know nothing of it. For all we know it could be his bankai--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) For now, can we label it Aizen's Seraph Form. superlogan7437 (talk) 17:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The new form will simply be called the Second form outside the chrysalis form, plain and simple we aren't gonna make up names. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Second form powers and abilities yeath do we have any indication whether this forms powers and abilities are greater or equal to the fully evolved form and if not than cant we start adding something since we got a look of what it could do last chapter like its speed Peinuchiha (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing to add. We don't know if he really did show any increase in speed between his forms. Many characters weaker than Aizen have surprised characters on the same caliber as them with their uses of Flash Steps/Sonído/Hirenkyaku/etc, which regardless of skill level, can be used to achieve great distances in a short amount of time. At this point, listing an alleged increase in speed would be speculative at best. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) On a similar note, should the forms just be named "first," "second," and "third" form? "Chrysalis Form" is a fan-made term, and "Fully Evolved Form" is no longer accurate, seeing as he has transformed again. Calling the newest form "Final" would be speculative as well, so naming them the suggested way would allow for the section to be expanded if necessary. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that. It makes more sense that way. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 00:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Invention section? Should he be given an invention section like Urahara and Mayuri for having created his own Hogyoku? The latest chapter states that he made his own Hogyoku and merged it with Urahara's to complete it. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it would be a good idea. Urahara and Mayuri have invention sections because they have both invented many things. Aizen, invented one thing and so until we learn that he created something else(soul society? the world? reality?), I say we don't create this section--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, technically we could also include Wonderweiss under such a section if it were made. Aizen did specifically say that he modified him for the sole purpose of countering Ryujin Jakka, after all. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : True, and there are also the products of his Hollow experiments, like Metastacia and the Hollow(s) that can hide its Reiatsu. MarqFJA (talk) 03:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Not to mention that all current Espada, other than Aaroniero Arruruerie, are a direct result of his Hollowfication experiments (even though Aizen can be attributed to Aaroniero's power because he created the Hollow that ate Kaien, which in turn gave Aaroniero his power). I think it would be perfectly legitimate to add this section. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that much into it. If all those Hollows he experimented on were a valid reason to give him an Inventions section, he would have got one a long time ago. Experimenting and Inventing are different things. The only thing he actually created was this first incomplete "Hogyoku". He experimented on a lot of Hollows and gave them special abilities but those aren't inventions per say. As for the Espada, he just used the power of the Hogyoku to transform then into Arrancars, that isn't even experimenting. He didn't "invent" the Arrancars, he used the Hogyoku to give them power. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Im not particularly in favor of it. I just don't think what he has "invented" warrants a section. I won't oppose it but I just don't think it is necessary--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Even if only his Hogyoku is included, I believe that it is plenty to justify it. Akin to the characters that have equipment sections with just one short entry, for example. However, you're right about the experimenting thing, so my opinion goes both ways. Mohrpheus (talk) 05:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : I'll support whatever decision is made, but the user above me is correct. Characters get equipment section for one object that they hold, such as Starrk's sword, so why can't Aizen get an invention section for one invention? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 14:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe he also invented the Caja Negación. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : That's true, it's a device used by his Arrancar. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 15:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Upon reviewing Mayuri's Invention section (which is called Research and Invention section for some reason...) it occurs to me that we can actually list three things in Aizen's invention section, * Hogyoku * Caja Negación * Hollowfication Virus - if Mayuri get's credit for "data-gathering bacteria", which for some reason has the totally made-up name of Data Gatherer, I don't see why Aizen doesn't get credit for his hollowfication virus. We can add "Modified Arrancar" to the list and include Wonderweiss but I am borderline on that. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I'll write up the section and add some references and see what you guys think. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 15:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation yeah umm i saw that someone added teleportation to aizen third forms ablities section but i read somewhere else that his speed just incresed even more so so were eather of these just speculation and if so should someone delete teloportation from aizen page since it hasnt been stated in the manga yet or not Yeah, I'll take it down, it is speculation to say it is teleportation--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thenPeinuchiha (talk) 00:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Translation Problem In the newest chapter, I am having a problem with the translation. The sentence goes as follows. Strangely enough, it seems that the appearance quite similar to the agglutination of our right arms and zanpakutos has brought forth an evolutionary discovery. The problem that I have is with the word "agglutination". As an English major, I know what agglutination is, the adding of affixes to words. For example, the word fear. When agglutinated, it can become fearful or fearless, depending on the affix used. Having said that, to me, agglutination doesn't seem appropriate in this translation. A better word would be amalgamation, which is the combination of multiple entities. I know that Blinktopia is a fast translator and they add their own flourish to the process. But I am just wondering if there is a better translation to this sentence. --Shinitenshi (talk) 16:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Translation you are referring to is a quick release translation which is never 100% accurate. On this wiki we usually give more authority to the translations from Ju-Ni, these take longer to be released but are on the whole more accurate. Wait till Monday and the translation may be different. GinIchimaru (talk) 16:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The official translation by Ji-Ni states "strangely enough, it seems we have both uncovered the conclusion of our evolutions in similar forms."--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's spiritual power One question. why in Aizen spiritual power section of his 3 form dosen't have the title "overwhelming" like Ulquiorra's? By now we can see that Aizen reiatsu is miles away from anything Ulquiorra can muster! Appreciate an answer. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra's "Overwhelming" is not meant to be above Aizen's it is a different designation that describes its nature, not its power. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Because no one has said his spiritual pressure is overwhelming. The reason we lis Ulquiorra's segunda etapa reiatsu as overwhelming is because Ishida said it was overwhelming--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, when Tatsuki was comparing Ichigo's to Aizen's, she said that Aizen had overwhelming spiritual pressure. SilverRain (talk) 20:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) At last someone noticed that.i think Aizen's reiatsu should also be given the "overwhelming" designation: people were crumbling into dust just being near him! Darksusanoo (talk) 00:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) We can't change it to that for one Tatsuki isn't really a authority on spiritual pressure as well it was just mentioning what she was feeling. The continual description of his spiritual power as enhanced should be fine as long its placed under the proper form. Overwhelming isn't a designation that we use and comparison to Ulquiorra isn't meant or warranted. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Speed Isn't it possible that we should add something about Aizen's speed and how he moved behind Ichigo to his Third form section? SilverRain (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Add it if you want, just follow the manual of style and reference it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have my doubts whether its speed or teleportation.........he moves in the same way to find Gin after he stole the Hogyoku and he appeared to just dissapear and reappear in thin air with a flash of light. just a doubt though. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok that doubt aside we can tell that Aizen's mobility has increased significantly, he pretty much warps from place to another, even Ichigo took a second to notice where Aizen had moved. That is something worth noting in the article. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The most we could say is that Aizen can "vanish in a flash of light and reappear at another location." That way, we do not outright say that it is teleportation or high-speed movement. Mohrpheus (talk) 01:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Forth Form - Hollow? Alright, so as we've all seen, Aizen's newest transformation is pretty Hollow-like in appearance. He uses an attack that looks similar to Cero, though personally, I think it is something else entirely. We need to determine what exactly will go into the article, because as it stands, it is highly vulnerable to speculation. Any thoughts? Mohrpheus (talk) 15:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Arg, protection Whichever editor wrote the fourth form bit made a lot of typos and other errors. Here is a corrected section, sans citations: After Aizen is struck by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims is because it "doesn't want him to lose to a mere human." In this form, Aizen gains a third, vertical eye, and the skin on his face splits upon to reveal a blackened, demonic skull. He develops three Hollow-holes running vertically down his chest, his feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened, with his left hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, adorned with skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form. Glorious CHAOS! 15:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC)